This invention relates generally to the field of liquid dispensing, and in particular to the aerosolizing of fine liquid droplets. More specifically, the invention relates to the formation and use of aperture plates employed to produce such fine liquid droplets.
A great need exists for the production of fine liquid droplets. For example, fine liquid droplets are used in for drug delivery, insecticide delivery, deodorization, paint applications, fuel injectors, and the like. In many applications, it may be desirable to produce liquid droplets that have an average size down to about 0.5 .mu.l. For example, in many medical applications, such a size is needed to insure that the inhaled drug reaches the deep lung.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,164,740; 5,586,550; and 5,758,637, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference, describe exemplary devices for producing fine liquid droplets. These patents describe the use of aperture plates having tapered apertures to which a liquid is supplied. The aperture plates are then vibrated so that liquid entering the larger opening of each aperture is dispensed through the small opening of each aperture to produce the liquid droplets. Such devices have proven to be tremendously successful in producing liquid droplets.
Another technique for aerosolizing liquids is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,601 and utilizes a perforate membrane disposed over a chamber. The perforate membrane comprises an electroformed metal sheet using a "photographic process" that produces apertures with a cylindrical exit opening.
The invention provides for the construction and use of other aperture plates that are effective in producing fine liquid droplets at a relatively fast rate. As such, it is anticipated that the invention will find even greater use in many applications requiring the use of fine liquid droplets.